Rich Life
by fashionqueen
Summary: A story about Draco, Hermione and their daughter Julianna. What happens when Draco's exgirlfriend Pansy comes back and wants Draco back. PG13 for language
1. Chapter 1

**Rich Life**

**

* * *

**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything accept for characters not in any of Jo Rowlings books. Every thing else the very talented Jo Rowling owns._

_

* * *

_

It was Monday morning and Hermione woke up to a three year old daughter, Julianna and Juli for short. She had light chocolate brown eyes like Hermione and curly platinum blond hair blond hair like her father but curly hair like her mum.

"Morning Mummy" Juli said with excitement as she kissed her mum on the cheek.

"Where's Daddy"

"Daddy's at Quidditch practice sweetie. He plays for the Falmouth Falcons, remember?"

I know… I know what you're thinking. The Falmouth Falcons sounds like a mean team. But then if Draco's on the team, how does Hermione approve of the Falmouth Falcons and their rule-breaking?. Hmmm…..thinkingwell, you'll find out later on.

The toddler sat their tilting her head and rolling her eyes up, in thought. She thought about it for a second and then nodded her head.

Hermione heard a crackle and pop.

"Daddy's home!"

Though the Malfoys lived in the muggle world, they still communicated with the wizardry world. Since Draco's job was in the witch and wizard world after all. They lived in huge house in a small neighborhood, used muggle mail (occasionally owl post), muggle hospitals and muggle transportation pretty often so their muggle neighbors didn't get suspicious. Also not to expose the wizardry world, which they did fear would happen. So they tried to look as normal as possible.

"Daddy" chanted Juli running out of the bedroom door and downstairs.

Hermione got out of bed and followed where he daughter had just gone find her exhausted husband Draco Malfoy hugging Juli.

"Where's mummy Jul's?" Draco said putting Juli back on solid ground.

"Here" Hermione smiled from the doorway frame.

"How about a hug for my gorgeous wife?" Draco smirked at Hermione as she smiled sweetly.

"Fine with me" giggled Hermione

Draco swiftly walked over to her and started to engulf her in a huge hug but she put her hand on his chest.

"Your not coming near me with that sweaty body of yours"" Draco smirked faded and he pretended to look hurt.

"Aww stop it" Hermione play smacked Draco on his muscular arm as he laughed and headed upstairs for a warm, steamy shower.

Hermione watched her husband disappear up the steps and then proceeded to the kitchen to make breakfast.

She started to make pancakes just as Juli walked into the kitchen, teddy bear in hand.

"What are you up too Jul's"

"Talking to nidy bear" (A/C: Nidy bear like nite bear, get it?)

"He says he's tired"

"Well how about you tuck him in bed for a nap" Hermione stirred the thick pancake mix with all her might.

"Ok…" Juli shrugged and ran off to do what her mother had suggested.

Just two minutes after Juli had disappears upstairs, Draco came down stairs into the kitchen fresh and clean, wearing a muggle sport brand, Jordan sweatshirt and shoes with a pair of expensive blue jeans from a muggle designer, Armani Exchange.

"Babe do I still get my hug?" he asked Hermione who was now putting the batter on a griddle, forming perfect circles.

"Later………"

Draco walked behind Hermione who was facing the stove and kissed her the side of her head.

"Those are magnificent pancakes"

"Thanks. My years of practice, finally pays off." Hermione replied turning around and walking to the kitchen table to set it.

Grabbing plates and silverware, Draco then handed gently them to Hermione not wanting them to break.

As she set the table, Draco flipped the pancakes over _Boring……So boring……_ with a spatula which revealed a golden brown side to all six pancakes.

"Perfect" he mumbled under his crisp mint breath (from brushing his teeth of course).

Draco quickly grabbed a serving plate from the dishwasher and set it next to the stove. Flipping one pancake and then putting it on the plate (which in his opinion really helped, so he didn't have to serve each person).

When he finished he grabbed syrup and the plate he set them both on the table, so they could _finally_ eat!

Draco hadn't eaten since before practice and he was so hungry he could eat a Hypogriff or as he called it a bloody chicken.

* * *

WHAT DID YOU THINK? WELL TELL ME WHEN YOU REVIEW!

Here is some info on Draco's Quiddich team that I got from (thank god for that site, I love it to death)

**Falmouth Falcons**

**Robes**: Dark grey and white with a falcon head on the chest.

**Location**: Falmouth, in the south-west of England.

**Known Players**: Randolph Keitch (position unknown), Basil Horton (position unknown), Karl Broadmoor (Beater), Kevin Broadmoor (Beater).

The Falcons are known for their uncompromising style of play, reflected in their motto "Let us win, but if we cannot win, let us break a few heads". The Broadmoors, who played as Beaters between 1958 and 1969, were suspended on no less than 14 occasions due to persistent rule-breaking.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys,

I'm sorry I haven't updated for ever! I know I know I'm so bad. But I was in the process of making both my stories a lot better and fixing them. I had a beta but she never emailed me back, so I really need a beta so I can continue with the story! So if you want me to continue, find me someone who is trustworthy and good at English to edit my story! Or if you would like to volunteer, please email me at my email listed in my profile! Thanks so much everyone!

Hugs and kisses,

Chris


End file.
